Misguided Ghosts
by No Fate 1990
Summary: The Connor Crew get stuck back in time where their lives cross paths with the Lannisters. Sarah Connor has amnesia in which makes her to take on the identity of Cersei Lannister. Sarah wakes up and discovers that it was just a dream.Reviews are welcome.
1. redirected

Date: 4-4-2014

Scene 1: Cersei's bedroom-Naked, Cersei and Kyle are in the bed having sex

Cersei(screaming from having orgies): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle: Can you feel it?

Cersei: Definitely

Kyle: I love you

Cersei: I love you too

(All of a sudden Robert who is Cersei's husband enters the room with a bunch of guards)

Robert(to Cersei and Kyle): What the hell?

Cersei(getting out of the bed): Its not what you think

Robert(to the guards): Arrest Kyle

(Obediently, the guards arrest Kyle and take him to the prison where he shares the same jail cell with Derek and John)

Scene 2: The jail cell

Kyle(to Derek and John): Why are y'all in jail?

Derek: I kept on pissing Robert off

John: I kept on making fun of Tyrion who is a dwarf in my opinion. By the way, Tyrion is one of Cersei's brothers.

Kyle: I had sex with Cersei

Derek: Kyle, you are very bad boy that deserves to be spanked

Kyle: Cersei is a total milf, she reminds me of Sarah

Derek: Isn't she is Sarah?

Kyle: Yes, she is indeed my Sarah

John: Anyway, I wonder where is Cameron, Chance and Kitty?

Kyle: They are probably hanging out with Cersei's children

(All of the sudden Jamie who is Cersei's twin brother stops by the jail cell)

Jamie: Hello, guys

Kyle: Hello

Jamie(opening the jail cell): Its dinner time

Derek(walking out of the jail cell): This should be interesting

Kyle(following Derek): God have mercy on us

John(singing): I am not afraid

Scene 3: The banquet hall-dinnertime

Robert(to Cersei): Darling, I am waiting for your apology

Cersei: What apology?

Robert(with a sigh): Unbelievable

Cersei: I apologize for cheating on you

Robert: Who else in the kingdom are you going to bang?

Cersei: Jamie

Kyle(disgusted): Wow, Cersei, that was way too much information. Isn't Jamie suppose to be your brother?

Cersei(laughing): I am sorry

Kyle(to Robert): Robert, you need to control your woman

Robert(yelling at Kyle): I suggest for you to shut up before I kill you

Kyle(yelling): You can't kill me

Robert: But I can try

Kyle: I dare you to try

(Angry, Robert casts a spell on Kyle in which turns him into a frog)

Cersei(yelling at Robert): Robert..

Robert: Cersei..

John(looking at frog Kyle): Dad..

Kitty(crying): Daddy..

Chance: Papa..

Derek: Kyle..

Cameron: Kyle..

Jamie: Cersei..

Tyrion: Robert and Cersei..

(And then Sarah Connor woke up)

To be continued if God willingly


	2. end of the dream

Date: 4-4-2014

Scene: Reality-morning-Sarah's bedroom

(Sarah's dream ends and she finds herself in bed wearing pajamas)

Sarah (awakes calling out for Kyle): Reese..Reese..Reese

(The unexpected appearance of a frog startles Sarah so much that she screams)

Sarah (using her pillow to hit the frog repeatedly): DIE!DIE!DIE!

(The clever frog dodges the attacks and continues to take pleasure in torturing Sarah)

Sarah (screaming as she jumps on the bed): AHA..AHA..AHA

John (worried, he runs into the bedroom): Mom, what is the matter with you?

Derek (carrying a gun, he follows behind John into the room): Sarah, what the hell?

(Cameron and an seven year old Kitty Reese soon join in all of the commotion)

Sarah (frightened): There is a frog in my bed

Derek (teasing Sarah): I never knew that the great Sarah Connor could be such a coward

Sarah (offended, she yells): Derek, please shut up

Derek (charging at Sarah): No, Sarah, you need to shut up

John (yelling at Sarah and Derek): Guys, please be quiet

Kitty (looking for the frog underneath the bedsheets): Where can you possibly be, little frog?

(The frog jumps out at Kitty and she catches the Frog in her hands)

Kitty (showing the frog to Sarah): Mommy, I have caught the frog for you

Sarah (smiling): Thanks, Kit

Kitty (begging Sarah): Mommy, can I please keep him? I promise that I will take really good care of him.

Sarah (asking anyone): Does anyone know how the frog got into the house?

Cameron: I can't believe that you don't remember?

Sarah(confused): I don't understand

John: We used the time machine to travel back to the medieval times. The time machine sent us to a place known as Kings' Landing and then it broke down on us. Mom, you had amnesia and took on the identity of Queen Cercesi Lannicaster who was the ruler of the seven kingdoms. Your husband, King Robert caught you in bed with Dad having sex. Dad was thrown into jail along with Derek and me while Cameron and Kitty played with your other children. king Robert was kind enough to let us live and have dinner with him. During dinnertime, Dad and Robert had a big argument in which eventually cost Dad his life. Robert was so mad at Dad that he put a curse on him that turned him into a frog. After dinnertime, Derek helped me gather up some materials that we used to build another new time machine. Thankfully, the new time machine worked well enough to get us back home before we had our heads chopped off.

Sarah: John, I thank you for explaining

John(talking about the frog): The curse can't be broken unless you kiss dad. Its somewhat kind of like the fairytale known The Frog Prince. Do you know what I mean?

Sarah (reaching for the frog's lips): Are you ready to be kissed, lover boy?

Derek (disgusted, he walks out of the room): I think that I may need a drink

(Excited, Cameron, John and Kitty standstill waiting for Sarah to kiss the frog)

Sarah (passionately kissing the frog): I love you

(The frog transforms back into Kyle and he responds back with the words Sarah, I love you too. Kyle is dressed up in a medieval peasant type of clothing)

Kyle (passionately Kissing Sarah): Sarah, I love you too

Sarah (smiling): I heart you as well

Kitty (running to Kyle's arms): Daddy, I have missed you

Kyle (holding Kitty very tightly): Kitty, I have missed you as well

Cameron (joining in the group hug): Now we can be a family again

John (concerned about Kyle's health): Dad, are you feeling alright? Is there anything that I can do for you?

Kyle: Johnny, I thank you for your concerns, but I will be fine

Derek (drinking beer, he enters the bedroom): Its very good to see you again, little brother

Kyle: Derek, the feeling is mutual

Sarah (teasing Kyle): Kyle, we are not in the middle ages anymore. I suggest for you to change your clothes and embrace the twenty first century.

Kyle (blushing, he smirks): You are right, my love

John (getting out his lab-top computer): I have discovered a new lead on Skynet

Kitty (excited, she approaches John): Yay! an another new adventure

John (laughing): Yeah, I guess so, kit


	3. Aftermath

Date: 4-24-14

Situation: Kyle's dream

Scene: A Garden

Action: Cersei is tending to her flowers

Kyle (putting his arms around Cersei): Hello, my lady

Cersei (startled): Kyle...

Kyle: Jeffrey said I could find you here in this garden

Cersei (feeling lightheaded, she clings onto Kyle): Something is wrong with me

(Unconscious, Cersei collapses in Kyle's arms. Kyle carries Cersei back into the castle)

Scene: Outside Cersei's bedroom

(Anxious, Kyle paces back and worth waiting for the doctor's prognosis)

Doctor (walking out of the bedroom): Cersei...

Kyle: Do you know why she fainted?

Doctor: Cersei is pregnant

Kyle (shocked): OH MY GOD

Scene: Kyle's flashback  
>Naked, Kyle captures Cersei's heart underneath the bed sheets. Kyle inserts his "little friend" into her "lady parts" in the same way as a pencil enters a pencil sharpener. Kyle experiences an erection while Cersei endures multiple orgasms. Thriving in ecstasy, their screams cause an earthquake to happen in the spiritual realm. Competitive, sperm race each other toward the finish line. Cersei's unfertilized egg serves as home for only one "tiny soldier". The rest is history, a fairytale story worth reading later on.<p>

Scene: Reality

Place: Inside Cersei's bedchambers

Kyle (sitting down at Cersei's bedside): We created a life

Cersei (admiring her growing baby bump): I was born to be a mother

Kyle: How shall we break this news to the kingdom?

Cersei: We should this pregnancy remain a secret between you and me.

Kyle: Why?

Cersei: Drama is not good for the baby or me. I fear that I may have a miscarriage if everybody finds out the truth.

Kyle (with a smirk): I understand

Cersei (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (kissing Cersei): I love you too

Scene: Cersei's nightmare

Situation: She dreams about miscarrying the baby

Cersei (experiencing painful cramps): Ouch..

Kyle (touching Cersei's stomach): What is your problem? How may I help you?

Cersei (tossing and turning in bed, she bleeds all over the sheets): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (choked up, he looks at the bloody sheets): Miscarriage?!

Cersei (crying, she clings onto Kyle): I have indeed lost the baby. Now I won't be able to have anymore children

(Luckily, Cersei doesn't have a miscarriage when she awakens in reality. Nauseous, she runs to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. She doesn't like having morning sickness but at least the baby is still alive and kicking).

Event: The Birth

Scene: Cersei's bedroom

Cersei (going through the final stages of labor, she cries out in pain): OH GOD, it hurts so much. I am not strong enough to have this baby.

Midwife(checking Cersei's cervix): Cersei, you are fully dilated. You can start pushing whenever you have a contraction.

Cersei (screaming as she starts pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(encouraging Cersei): You can do this. Cersei you are superwoman.

Cersei (still screaming, she grabs hold of Kyle): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Midwife(preparing to catch the baby): The baby has a lot of black hair

Kyle(looking down at the baby's head): OH MY GOD

Cersei (becoming tired from pushing): Is the baby out of me yet?

Midwife (placing the baby on top of Cersei): Yes, here she is

Cersei (crying as she holds the baby): You are my miracle. I love you so much.

Kyle(using scissors to cut the umbilical cord): We finally have ourselves our very own baby

Cersei: Our daughter's name shall be Serenity. How do you like that name for her?

Kyle: The name Serenity fits our daughter well. She has certainly brought peace into our lives.


	4. dancing in the moonlight

Date: 5-4-2014

Kyle's p.o.v

Leaving Eden,

even angels

cry and fall

from grace.

Amidst the

chaos, there

must be a way

to get closer to

God. There must

be a way to see

beyond the pain

and rain. There

must be a way

to break through

the barriers and

experience heaven

on earth. Footloose,

you set your soul free

on the dance floor.

Footloose, set your soul

free and do whatever you

want to with your life.

Footloose, dance is the

hidden language of the soul.

Footloose, you set your soul

free and you call it self liberation.


	5. exhale and breathe me

Date: 5-11-2014

Sarah's p.o.v

You crash into me on accident and yet I consider it to be an answer to prayer.

My secret crush, I blush crimson whenever you look at me.

My secret crush, please take time out to touch my face and embrace me, brush my hair.

I will always have a crush on you no matter how many times I may try to deny the truth.

Handsome and kindhearted, you are too awesome to be forgotten.

I admire and adore you, oh, how do I wish you would open your eyes and notice my beauty.

Everyday I wake up on top of the world because of you.

I am different person for you are the reason why I am always smiling.

I lose myself dreaming about the day you will say I love you.

I sing you love song, oh, how do I long to be with you forever.

I stare right through your soul and realize you are just like me.

I am always there for you and I know you know we belong together.

We should share the same dreams, we should share the same life someday.

Honey, read my lips, I want to kiss you and touch your hips.

Celestial being with beautiful eyes stare at me forever and never say goodbye.

I want to be inside your heaven and hide out in your sanctuary, secret garden where my love can heal your broken heart.

Come on, lets seal the deal with a kiss, we will make such a cute couple.


	6. Mortal

Date: 5-14-2014

John's p.o.v

Missing out on a sunrise,

hell is on earth this time.

Tragic sad bad news spreads

like bloodshed throughout

paradise. Laid to rest on the

east of Eden, a princess lays

dying on a bed of red roses.

Laid to rest on the west of

heaven, the love dove is dead

and I read it somewhere in the

newspaper that it is much more

better this way. It is hard to remember

a time back then when living forever

and happily ever after was realistic

enough to believe in just like magic.

Optimism versus pessimism, hopelessness

and darkness will overcome happiness in

the end. The swan dies in the big picture,

giving the dawn a reason to dig itself a grave.

It is hard to remember a time back then when

it was easy to comprehend of what it means to

be a princess and Jesus loves us. The truth is

fairy tales don't exist. it is only through cutting

one's wrist, self torture or self sacrifice that my

generation will be able to stop the violence and

reclaim its innocence.


	7. Peace of mind

Date: 5-24-2014

Kitty's p.o.v

Dreaming to be elsewhere,

I am not here with you in

the present time. Somewhere

over the rainbow, there is heaven

in which is my only safe haven.

I unlock a secret door that leads

into a secret garden and I forget

what life was like back then when

I didn't have an imagination. I am

too lost in paradise to let go. This is

my home where I feel as carefree as

a raven. Revengeful, reality bites and

hurts me nearly as much as a mosquito

bite and I am longer as high as a kite in

the sky.


	8. Thats just life

Date: 5-31-2014

Derek's p.o.v

Your heart has feet

that run faster than

mine. In a heartbeat,

you run away from

every circumstance

before you can become

dead meat. It is an

never ending dance

and yet you comeback

to me time after time

begging for a second

chance. Your afterglow

often makes me to feel

as low as the abyss itself.

Your soul weighs heavy in

my arms, but I can't make you

see the world through my

eyes. You look down at me

from your seat in the heavenly

skies and the sight of your face

gives me butterflies. I am still

here, barely clinging onto our

happy memories. Shaken to the very

core of my existence, I am broken and

yet you remain unaffected. Strangely,

I am still somewhat affected by your

actions and reactions to me. No matter

how many times I try to breakthrough

into you, I can't fix or change you. Just like

the wind, you quietly pass me by and leave

my mind. Kind, you may have apart of me,

but I will never give you all of me for I need

to live my own life.


	9. Immortal

Date: 6-4-2014

Chance's p.o.v

Frail person of many sorrows, ghost of many tomorrows, young messiah sing hallelujah.

Walking dead archangel, biblical medieval heroic saint, move like the hand of God upon the earth and wail on behalf of mankind who is blind.

Trapped in this heart shaped box, crazy chaotic adolescent circus, continuously burn and yearn for Jesus.

Self fulfilling prophecy, self sacrifice, whats up with all of this mad fuss and bloody hot mess?

Nonstop bleeding heart, anonymous teenage angel with golden broken halo, be a martyr and stand out from the crowd.

Opening up Pandora's box, absence makes the world to be a less prettier place.

Full of grace, divine immortal innocence, rest in peace forever.


	10. Out of my hands

Date: 6-14-2014

Cameron's p.o.v

In this life of mine,

in this fray of mine,

you were my ray of

sunshine. You are

so very close and

yet so very far away.

I don't understand

why you couldn't stay

around me for a long time.

Your absence has painted

my whole entire world black.

There is nothing that I can

do or say that will make you

come back to me. You crush

my spirit when you push me

out of your life. I am like what

is it about me that you don't

like? I have invested so much

into our friendship, but that

ship has sailed away. Dreaming

to be elsewhere, your free spirit

is out of my hands. I am like

what is the point of getting close

to anyone especially you if I am

constantly being pushed away.

I am like what is the point of me

having a friend if I am always faced

with loneliness at the end of the day.

Dreaming to be elsewhere, heaven

is on my mind daily. I wake up really

early to see the sunrise over the horizon.

My vision sees beyond the pond of lies

and pipe dreams that you have me drowning

in because I can see the light for myself and I know the truth.


	11. No Air

Date: 6-27-2014

Sarah's p.o.v

Everlong absence,

fragile innocence,

justice is never

served for those

who may be innocent.

Under attack, everything

beautiful is painted black

and blue underneath

the sun at noon. Once

in a blue moon, an

innocent young life

is gone too soon

as the result of

murder or the

death penalty.

Gone, but unforgotten

the voices of the

dead can be heard

from beyond the

grave.


	12. Echo me in circles

Date: 7-22-2014

Song:Misguided Ghosts by Paramore

I'm going away far for a while but I'll be back, don't try and follow me cause I'll return as soon as possible, See I'm trying to find my place but it might not where I feel safe we all learn to make mistakes and run from them from them with no direction we'll run from them from them with no conviction

Place: Westros-The Lannister's castle

Scene: Serenity's room

Action: Jefferey catches his sixteen year old sister knitting

Jeffery: I never knew you knitted

Serenity: Mom taught me how to knit

Jeffery (angry): Thats so unfair, she never taught me anything

Serenity: You are a man. You have a kingdom to run.

Jeffery: I shall find you a husband

Serenity: I don't need your help to find a husband

Cause I'm just one of those ghosts traveling endlessly don't need no roads in fact they follow me and we just go in circles

Jeffery: You are going to get married and produce a heir. Thats final, Missy.

Serenity: Why must I be married?

Jeffery: You need to carry on our bloodline

Serenity: A part of me is an immortal. I don't have time for foolish human things.

Jeffery: You are not an immortal, silly stupid girl

Serenity: Mom said my conception was an immaculate conception. My father is a god. Mom was barren until I came along.

Well now I'm told that this is life and pain is just a simple compromise so we can get what we want out of it would someone care to classify of broken hearts and twisted minds so I can find someone to relay on

Jeffery: Just because your dad was a time traveler, it doesn't make him a god

Serenity: My dad is coming back for me one day

Jeffery: Only in your dreams

Serenity: By the way, I haven't heard much about your dad. I wonder if you are a bastard? I heard that Jamie might be your dad.

Jeffery (angry, he slaps serenity): Shut up or I'll have you hanged

Serenity: I apologize for being mother's favorite

Jeffery: Sometimes I wish you were never born. You may look like an angel, but you are a devil inside.

Serenity (crying): You broke my heart. How can you be so mean?

Jeffery: You caused me to be this way

Serenity: You created your own problems

Jeffery (touching Serenity's cheek): In the best way, you'll be the death of me

Serenity (reaches for Jeffery's lips): Kiss me

Jeffery (kisses and hugs Serenity): I love you

Serenity (smiling): I love you too

And run to them to them full speed ahead oh you are not useless, we are just misguided ghosts, traveling endlessly, the ones we trusted the most pushed us far away and there's no one road we should not be the same, I'm just a ghost and still they echo me they echo me in circles


End file.
